


you must be crazy for me

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny's kissed Laverne a million times.  Takes him awhile to get it right, though...
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 7





	1. cause when i kissed you last night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Melissa Etheridge Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryxPqSzD0zE

Lenny planned the first kiss down to the last detail. 

They were going to be standing beside Lake Michigan, with all the lights twinkling off of it, and he’d put his new red jacket around her shoulders. And she’d look right up at him and press her mouth to his, and the world would change over again.

Instead they’re in his new apparent, and she’s just returned his jacket after sewing one of her signature L’s onto the back of it. 

He grabs her up and kisses her on the mouth, fast and strong.

She runs away.

It’s a start.


	2. In My Own Backyard

He waits for her to give him a kiss of her own, on her own.

Something from her soft mouth. Something that he doesn’t have to steal or press her for. Something she’ll give up without a fight or a stomp. Something that won’t end with a shoe thrown at his head. 

Something good. 

He just really wants something good.

So he bides his time until the double date happens. Though he’s kind of sad that Squiggy’s heart has to get mashed up into little pieces for them to get there, he gets a real kiss from her. 

And Floats.


	3. You Don't Like My Friends You Met At The Bar

“Come on, Laverne. It’s Hector’s wedding shower! I gotta go with somebody, and I wanna go with you!”

She glares at him when he says the words, that chilly Laverne glare that could stop a clock. But he just looks right back into her eyes. “Please, Laverne?”

She sighed. “Okay. I’ll go with you, Len.”

Laverne didn’t really like some of the guys Lenny tended to hang out with. They were rough and crude and blunt and had big mouths. But Laverne was nothing if not one of the guys. 

At least until Lenny opened his mouth and kissed her.


	4. You Don't Like My Hair

She only complains about his hair when she has to run her fingers through it. 

Laverne, Lenny is willing to note, doesn’t actually HAVE to touch him. But she’ll touch him every once in awhile; for a favor or the thrill of it, when she’s kissing him. Run her fingers over his shoulders too. Measure the breadth of his chest before pushing him away. 

Then she’ll complain he’s given her a rash or battle him off. Lenny makes no complaints and he manages to leave behind no crushed feelings.

He loves her, but he never really does wash his hair.


	5. Once Or Twice Every Week or Two

The girl in the basement in his own backyard was not particularly happy about listening to him sing pretty love songs to her.

Lenny writes them, but she never really tolerates them. Ahh, the wages of desire. 

“Why don’t you write me a song?” he asks her, when they’re living nextdoor to one another and she’s convinced herself she’s the next Buffy Sainte Marie.

She rolls her eyes but complies, eventually.

He keeps the lyrics taped to the ceiling of his apartment for years afterwards, feeling loved and wanted even though he knows that wasn’t her best or real intention.


	6. 'Cause When I Kissed You Last Night

They’re making out on the couch when Lenny’s hands strike out for new territory. Up under the wonders of her sweater, silky soft flesh waits for him. And she moans and arches her back, but pushes away his fingertips when they dance in the opposing direction.

She looks away from him and squirms from beneath his prone body to breathe and push back her hair. One look at him says it all. He sits back sadly.

“No, Lenny.”

But it’s progress. He makes notes of the trail he’s mapped along her body, and vows that he’ll find satisfaction there someday.


	7. You Must Be Crazy For Me

He doesn’t have to ask when he brings himself to her front door that day. 

He knows just what the answer’s going to be, anyway.

And anyway, why would she say yes to him at this point, for this reason? He wasn’t exactly promising her forever when he’d pressed his luck with her in the first place. 

But he held onto his own pride. He couldn’t force her hand. Wouldn’t want to, even if someone were holding him hostage with two guns to his head. 

But she has a surprising word for him, when he offers her his ring.

“Yes.”


End file.
